


fingers in places they shouldn't be

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Begging, Brazilian Portuguese Translation Available, Doctor/Patient, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mentions of other 00-line, renjun is a wise man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was really drunk when he scheduled the exam, okay? You can't blame him for decisions he made under the influence—decisions he made underRenjun'sinfluence. Who the fuck would voluntarily sign up to have someone's finger up their ass, anyway? And much less, their own ex-best friend's? Not Lee Donghyuck—but somehow, that's what he gets, anyway.





	fingers in places they shouldn't be

**Author's Note:**

> i have no real medical knowledge of how digital rectal exams work so please don't come after me if there's some inconsistencies! enjoy.
> 
> there is also a brazilian portuguese translation available [here.](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/fingers-in-places-they-shouldnt-be-14619906)
> 
> thank you so much to @worldjeno for translating!
> 
> edit: i'm going to probably make a part two; if you notice a difference in the ending, you'll see it again in the next part, don't worry.

Donghyuck doesn’t know _how the fuck_ his flatmate Renjun managed to convince him to schedule a digital rectal exam, but here he is, squirming restlessly in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. Perhaps Renjun’s preaching of the many butt ailments finally got to him, but there’s _no way_ Donghyuck is letting the other know anytime soon that Donghyuck decided to call for a digital rectal exam because of him.

 

Sure, he may have been a little tipsy (read: completely fucking smashed) when he called—Donghyuck knows he’d _never_ schedule that shit sober, god forbid, and _no_ , the pun was _not_ intended—but he could still remember scheduling the appointment with startling clarity, for reasons still unknown to him.

 

He was _really_ surprised the lady on the phone didn’t call him out for being drunk off his ass. Either she didn’t give two shits, or she was just _that_  deaf. She _did_ ,however,mention that men usually didn’t need digital rectal exams until age 50, so Donghyuck has no idea why he’s getting one at the tender age of twenty-two.

 

The only reason Donghyuck even scheduled it was because of the sudden development of his irrational fear of hemorrhoids and prostate cancer and whatever else Renjun had told him about the night they’d gotten drunk with Jeno and Jaemin—who’d conveniently passed out before they got to hear Renjun’s spiel about rectal ailments.

 

And Jesus fucking Christ, the guy really had a way with words; his descriptions were incredibly _graphic_ and elicited some terrible pictures in Donghyuck’s vulnerable and drunk mind—so much so that Donghyuck scheduled a digital rectal exam like Renjun recommended.

 

And. Well. Donghyuck can’t believe he’s about to let some old man stick a finger up his ass. _Voluntarily._

 

Maybe he’s starting to regret his decision just a little bit, but it isn’t like he can cancel now.

 

Still. At this moment, Donghyuck really, _really_ loathes Huang Renjun. He wishes the other could have stuck to his usual Moomin or alien rants instead of waxing poetic about rectal tumors and fecal incontinence. Honestly, how does Renjun even know so much about the topic? If Donghyuck didn’t know better, he’d say Renjun was intimately familiar with these issues.

 

Either way, Donghyuck’s eager to get this rectal exam over and done with as soon as possible. After today, he already knows he’s going to completely wipe this event from his memory, and maybe get high off his ass so he can effectively brainwash himself.

 

“Mr. Lee Donghyuck?” A nurse pokes her head through the door to the waiting room. “Please come this way.”

 

Donghyuck nods and stands up, following her to whatever room he has to go to. If his hands are shaking a little bit, the nurse either doesn’t notice or doesn’t comment.

 

When they arrive at the room, the nurse asks him a few questions about his health and reasons for deciding to get a rectal exam.

 

(He totally bullshits the question about his reasons, but the nurse doesn’t have to know that.)

 

The nurse soon finishes writing on her clipboard, and offers Donghyuck a terse smile. “Doctor Lee will be with you shortly,” she says, and Donghyuck nods in acquiesce.

 

“Okay.”

 

She soon leaves the room, and Donghyuck is left to his own thoughts for a few minutes. How old will the doctor even be? Donghyuck vaguely remembers his previous doctor, but he’s pretty sure the old man retired. Did they hire another old coot to replace him? Can he escape being mentally scarred for life, if that’s the case?

 

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when a man, strikingly familiar, enters the room. “Mr. Lee Donghyuck?” the man’s gaze soon lands on him, and Donghyuck _gapes._

 

All he can think is that _his voice hasn’t changed at all_ and _his dumb face still looks the same, holy shit_ . His worries about an old man sticking fingers up his asshole quickly vanish, and a more prevalent worry of _holy shit, my ex-best friend is going to stick his fingers up my ass_ soon rises to the forefront of his mind.

 

Donghyuck can’t help but stare up at _Mark fucking Lee_ in absolute shock, and a curse escapes his mouth. “What the _fuck_.”

 

Perhaps now Donghyuck feels like he’d rather take an old man’s fingers up his ass rather than _his ex-best friend’s._

 

Mark’s gaze doesn’t waver; Donghyuck’s sure the fucker already had time to mentally prepare himself for the task, seeing as he obviously had access to Donghyuck’s file beforehand. “Yes, Mr. Lee?” he says acerbically, and if it weren’t for the way Mark’s eyes scanned him, Donghyuck would have believed that Mark didn’t recognize him at all.

 

Donghyuck glares. “Don’t give me that Mr. Lee bullshit, Mark.”

 

Mark shrugs. “It’s called professionalism. Have you heard of it, perhaps, Mr. Lee?” he says sardonically, and Donghyuck can’t help but scowl.

 

The older man’s forced, curt smile doesn’t leave his face, and Donghyuck _really_ wants to wipe it off. Mark never was extremely spiteful, but he’d always had a way with passive-aggressiveness that Donghyuck utterly despised.

 

(Their falling-out occurred the summer before Mark went to college. It had been a very nasty affair; venomous words were thrown at each other carelessly, and it never had been resolved because they’d never _seen_ each other again since they were teenagers. Donghyuck can still remember that day clearly.)

 

“Yes,” Donghyuck frowns darkly, “I have. But we aren’t just strangers, are we, Mark? Or should I call you _doctor_?” Donghyuck sneers.

 

Mark groans. “Do you _want_ me to give you a hard time, Donghyuck? We both know what you’re here for, so just lie the fuck down and let me do my job, and both of us can leave and forget this ever happened.”

 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck drawls, voice dripping with sarcasm, “I can _totally_ forget that you’re about to stick your fingers into my ass.”

 

“You’re only making this more difficult for the both of us,” Mark says in exasperation, and Donghyuck can tell the older man didn’t voluntarily choose him as a patient. “Just get on the fucking examination table, Donghyuck. I don’t want to drag this out any longer than it has to be.”

 

And Donghyuck does agree with him on that point. he wants nothing more than to leave as soon as he can. “Do I just lay down or what?”

 

“You have to undress first, dumbass.” Mark snipes, and Donghyuck shoots him a dirty look.

 

“I know _that_ much, genius.” Donghyuck really doesn’t want to strip in front of Mark, but he doesn’t have any choice at this point. His fingers make quick work of his zipper and he slides his pants down. “Can I leave my shirt on?”

 

Mark nods. “Yeah,” he affirms in a stilted tone, and the tension in the room is almost palpable.

 

After Donghyuck removes his boxers as well, he pulls on his shirt to cover himself; he’s really fucking glad he decided to wear a shirt that was slightly large on him today. “Now what?”

 

Mark’s breath hitches, and Donghyuck’s not sure if that’s his ears deceiving him or that Mark’s actually affected by Donghyuck’s partial nudity. “Bend over on the exam table.” And _damn, how did Mark’s voice get so hot in the past five years?_ “Get your elbows on there and squat a little,” Mark’s eyes follow Donghyuck as the younger complies to his instructions, “like that.” Mark’s voice goes a little hoarse, but Donghyuck doesn’t notice.

 

He can hear the sound of rubber gloves being pulled on, and lube squirting. “This will take a minute at very most,” Mark says robotically, “so please relax.”

 

And Donghyuck gasps when Mark’s finger eases itself into his ass, because _fuck, that lube’s fucking cold_ and _couldn’t the bitch have warmed it up a little?_ Mark presses it against Donghyuck’s prostate and examines it by gently feeling around the area.

 

Now, Donghyuck’s always known Mark was a good looking guy—he’d gone to high school with the older man and helped him deal with all the boys and girls alike chasing after him, but never had he felt anything close to attraction for Mark until now: _five years later_. He has to admit, Mark’s grown up really well; his shoulders filled out, and his muscles are a little more toned. He even gained sharper cheekbones, jawline, and just _angles_ in general.

 

When Mark’s finger continues moving, Donghyuck struggles not to make a sound—because the last thing he wants is for Mark to catch on. Every second feels like eternity, and Donghyuck holds his breath, internally panicking when he feels himself slowly hardening. He bites his lip and wills Mark to get it done with faster and almost cries in relief when Mark’s finger leaves his ass.

 

His legs are almost shaking, and he immediately pulls the shirt back over his ass. “Am I good to go?” Donghyuck almost pleads, because he needs to go. _Now_ . _Before_ Mark sees his hard-on. Their friendship is already damaged, and probably beyond saving, and Donghyuck _really_ doesn’t need his ex-best friend knowing that he got hard after the elder’s finger palpated his prostate on top of all the animosity between them.

 

When Mark doesn’t respond, Donghyuck turns around to face him. “What? Is there something wrong? Fuck, is there actually something wrong with me?” Donghyuck asks in alarm. Was Renjun not spouting random bullshit after all?

 

But Mark only shakes his head. “No,” Mark says, “you can go.” His breathing is a little strange, and at first, Donghyuck thinks it’s his imagination, until his eyes are drawn to the tent in Mark’s pants.

 

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck says, “you’re _hard_.”

 

“An astute observation,” Mark says tightly, and Donghyuck can tell he’s holding himself back. “Thanks for pointing out the obvious. You can go now, Donghyuck.”

 

A slow satisfaction thrums in Donghyuck’s chest, because _ha_ , _he wasn’t the only one affected_. “Oh?” Donghyuck says, a smirk creeping up to his face. “Did you like fingering my ass that much, Mark Lee?”

 

Mark positively _glares_.

 

“Shut the _fuck_ up before I do something we both regret.”

 

His voice is low, almost a growl, but Donghyuck can still detect the underlying arousal in his voice. The younger decides to aggravate him even more. He slides up the hem of his shirt teasingly, exposing more of his honeyed skin. “I dare you to do it, Mark Lee.”

 

“Don’t fucking test me.”

 

“I know what i’m doing.”

 

For a solid three seconds, Donghyuck stares unwaveringly into Mark’s eyes, before Mark strides over and yanks him up into a harsh kiss. Donghyuck pants into Mark’s mouth, because it’s also been _much_ too long since the last time he’s gotten laid, and maybe that’s why he’s even entertaining the idea of letting Mark Lee fuck him in an examination room in the first place.

 

But Donghyuck knows that even during their high school friendship, there’d been _something_ there. He’s now inclined to believe it was repressed sexual tension, if the way Mark is kissing him hungrily is anything to go by. “Fuck,” Mark breathes, “you’re so fucking beautiful, Hyuck.”

 

The nickname slips out without either of them realizing, and Donghyuck moans into the kiss when Mark sneaks his hands up Donghyuck’s shirt and gropes his ass. Mark kneads his fingers, and Donghyuck’s tongue presses into Mark’s mouth insistently. Mark grinds down against Donghyuck, the only barrier between them being the small amount of Donghyuck’s T-shirt covering his dick and Mark’s dress pants.

 

They break apart for breath, and a string of saliva connects their mouths before it slowly breaks. Donghyuck already knows his lips are swollen from making out; Mark’s lips are already pinker and fuller.

 

“Take off your clothes,” Donghyuck whines half-heartedly, “I’m practically fucking naked and you’re still in all your doctor gear. Bitch.”

 

“Brat.” Mark rolls his eyes but does so anyway, shrugging off his pristine white lab coat and unbuttoning his shirt, shedding both clothing articles to the floor. A coil of arousal tightens in Donghyuck’s stomach. He really wants to kiss those abs. And maybe suck his dick, too.

 

Donghyuck lowers down to his knees and unzips Mark’s pants for him, pulling them down, along with his boxers—which happen to have a damp spot from the precum leaking out of his cock, Donghyuck guesses—and licks the tip. He looks up at Mark to test his reaction.

 

Mark doesn’t show signs of wanting Donghyuck to stop, so Donghyuck continues. His tongue continues swirling around the tip, savoring the taste of Mark’s precum, until he decides to take it all into his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Mark hisses in pleasure, and he threads his fingers into Donghyuck’s hair. Every time Donghyuck bobs up and down, Mark’s fingers tighten in his hair. Donghyuck’s hands grasp the parts of Mark’s shaft that he can’t reach, and he hums around a mouthful of Mark’s cock. It’s so big and warm on Donghyuck’s tongue, and he loves it. He didn’t know how much he missed sucking dick until now.

 

Mark’s breathing grows labored, and he groans. “Hyuck, I don’t want to come yet, come on,” he gets out with gritted teeth, “I really want to. Uhm.”

 

Donghyuck pulls off with a slick pop and finishes the sentence. “You want to fuck me?”

 

And Mark nods. “Yes,” he affirms, and Donghyuck rises to his feet.

 

“Then fuck me,” Donghyuck says, lips curling upwards, “fuck me with that pretty cock of yours, Mark Lee.”

 

Mark doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs the bottle of lube from the examination table—it’s not the best lube they could be using, but Donghyuck isn’t about to complain—and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers.

 

Donghyuck bends over the examination table again, ass out and spreading his cheeks for Mark. His ass is puckering, quivering from exposure to the cold air from the air conditioner.

 

Thankfully, Mark has the good will to warm up the lube in his fingers this time, and Donghyuck sighs when Mark’s first finger goes in. Mark soon adds another finger and begins to scissor, and with his other hand, caresses Donghyuck’s ass. “You’re so perfect and willing for me, baby. So obedient.”

 

Mark’s fingers press against his prostate and massage it slowly. Donghyuck’s breathing gets uneven. A third finger enters, and Mark quickly thrusts his fingers in and out, occasionally curling at Donghyuck’s sweet spot again and again.

 

Donghyuck’s legs are shaking at this point, this time from pleasure. “Fuck,” he cries almost incoherently, “fuck, I’m gonna come—”

 

But suddenly, Mark’s fingers leave his ass completely. “You can’t come yet, baby,” Mark admonishes. “not until I fuck you hard and senseless.”

 

Donghyuck wants to complain, but the idea of Mark’s cock buried in his ass sounds particularly appealing at the moment. “Please.”

 

Mark opens the lube bottle again to coat his dick generously before spreading Donghyuck’s ass apart and pushing in slowly. Donghyuck can’t help but bite down on his shirt’s sleeve to muffle his sounds. Mark’s so fucking _big_ , stretching out Donghyuck’s walls; he wants to scream, but instead, he holds his breath.

 

Mark notices. “Come on, Hyuck, I want to hear your voice,” Mark importunes, “this room is soundproof, I promise.”

 

Donghyuck removes his shirt sleeve from his mouth. “Fine.” Mark is being awfully gentle, especially for being his ex-best friend on not-so-good terms. They haven’t yet addressed it, so Donghyuck knows they can’t have forgiven each other yet.

 

However, they’re both adults now, and holding a grudge for five years—a grudge from _high school_ —is not only petty, but also juvenile. Donghyuck likes to think he’s more mature than _that_ , and he’s sure Mark feels the same way.

 

Mark pulls out, achingly slowly, and sinks back in. it’s evident he’s holding himself back from trying to hurt Donghyuck, or whatever. “Mark, I’m not a fucking virgin, you know. You can fuck me harder than that.”

 

Donghyuck rocks backwards to sheathe himself on Mark’s dick, and Mark makes a noise and finally slams in. “You really fucking want it, huh?” Mark says, thrusts getting harder. The smell of sweat and musk permeates the air. “Didn’t know you liked taking it this hard.” Mark grabs Donghyuck’s ass and squeezes before smacking hard enough to leave behind red handprints, but not hard enough to bruise.

 

Donghyuck keens loudly, core throbbing, letting out another breathy moan before pressing his ass back into Mark’s cock. “Fuck, Mark, do it again.”

 

“What’s the magic word?”

 

“Please,” Donghyuck says quietly, and Mark hums.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Mark stops thrusting altogether, and Donghyuck groans.

 

“Please please _please_ give it to me hard,” Donghyuck begs, “and punish my ass. No mercy. Please.”

 

Mark gives one hard thrust, and the slapping sound reverberates in Donghyuck’s ears. “Beg for it more,” Mark says in a low voice, and Donghyuck almost sobs.

 

“Fuck, Mark, _please_ fuck me harder,” Donghyuck babbles pleadingly, “please spank me. Please stuff your cock into my ass and don’t hold back. Please cum inside me and fill up my dirty ass with your cum. Please.”

 

Mark finally decides to grant Donghyuck’s wish because he pounds into Donghyuck’s ass with a loud, wet slap, even harder and rougher than before. The force of his thrusts renders Donghyuck incoherent, and the only thing that comes out of Donghyuck’s mouth is Mark’s name, along with meaningless syllables and curses. Drool even begins escaping the corner of his mouth. “Hnngh, Mark, fuck!”

 

Mark smacks his ass again. “You’re,” Mark slams in, “doing so well for me, baby. So well.” Mark’s voice is unsteady, breathing labored from the exertion of maintaining his rapid pace. The younger shudders, emitting choked sounds of pleasure and whimpers, the pressure in his abdomen increasing, and he soon finds himself at the brink of orgasm.

 

“I’m—I’m close—shit—” Donghyuck gasps, gripping the table so tightly his knuckles are white, and soon clenches around Mark’s cock repeatedly as strings of cum cover the table.

 

“Holy shit,” Mark curses, ramming into Donghyuck one last time before cumming, warm semen spilling into Donghyuck’s quivering ass.

 

When Mark finally pulls out, Donghyuck collapses onto the table, panting hard and trying to catch his breath. cum slowly dribbles out of his puckered asshole, reddish pink from being abused. “That was…” Donghyuck inhales and exhales. “Intense.”

 

Mark’s opening a cabinet to grab paper towels and disinfectant wipes to clean up their mess. “That’s one word to call it,” he replies carefully, and Donghyuck can’t read him, “but yeah. It was.”

 

Donghyuck’s thoughts are running at a breakneck pace, because he just let his _platonic_ ex-best friend fuck him senseless, and worst of all, he _enjoyed_ it. How the hell did they go straight from bitter words to dirty talk?

 

And. Well. Donghyuck always believed Mark was heterosexual, which was why he’d never entertained having feelings for Mark in the first place. He might have been a dumb high schooler, but he wasn’t dumb enough to set himself on the path of imminent heartbreak—he had more self-respect than _that._

 

“I’m. I’m going to go now.” Donghyuck says quickly.

 

Mark doesn’t say anything in response, which Donghyuck takes as an okay for him to leave. He pulls on his clothes and grabs his things before baring his teeth at Mark in a grim smile and hightailing it out of the room.

 

He doesn’t look back.

 

Once he’s out of the doctor’s office, Donghyuck dials Renjun’s number. Renjun picks up on the third ring, as usual. He takes a moment to catch his breath before speaking. “Renjun, this is all your fucking fault.”

 

Renjun yawns groggily, probably having just woken up from a nap. “That’s nice. What are you blaming me for today, Hyuck?”

 

It’s definitely all Renjun’s fault. Donghyuck wants to maybe pull the other’s hair. Why couldn’t _he_ get stuck in the same situations, instead of Donghyuck? “This is _your fault_.”

 

And Renjun sighs loudly. Donghyuck can imagine he’s pinching his nose. “What, exactly, is my fault?” he says in exasperation. Donghyuck is now speed walking to his car.

 

“It was your idea to get drunk and your idea for me to get the exam and I’m _this_ close to driving over to our apartment and strangling you.” Donghyuck grits his teeth as he hastily unlocks the car and pulls open the car door none-too-gently. Once he gets home, he’s going to take a three-hour long shower and hopefully forget the past hour.

 

“I’m going to call the police on your for threats of bodily harm,” Renjun replies wryly, “and you’re not being specific enough.”

 

“I’m driving back to our place right now,” Donghyuck repeats, “and I’m going to put my hands around your neck.”

 

Renjun snickers—he knows Donghyuck well enough that he doesn’t take the threats to heart. “Okay. That’s fine. I always wanted to be choked to death. Asphyxiation is hot. Please tie me up, too, babe, I’m into that. Call me your rope bunny.”

 

“This is _not funny_ . Do you even know what _happened_ to me?”

 

“Nope,” Renjun says, popping the _p_ , “and I’m sure that whatever it is, it isn’t even that bad. You’ve always been fond of exaggerating, you drama queen.”

 

“I’m _not_ a drama queen.”

 

“Mhm. Yeah. Sure.”

 

Donghyuck almost runs over a squirrel. “I’m _not_ ,” he insists.

 

“Concentrate on driving, idiot,” Renjun says and yawns again. “I’m going to hang up. Talk to me when you get home, ugly. And then you can tell me all about your lovely morning, which just so happens to be my fault. Hope the rest of your drive is safe, Hyuck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay but if you read this far and you still want to hate me, feel free to try, unknees :)
> 
> loosely inspired by emmandroid's jaeyong fic [digit-al](https://archiveofourown.com/works/8286745?view_adult=true)


End file.
